A Brave New World
by Mutant Wizard 86
Summary: Fed up of the life he leads Harry Potter uses the Veil as it should be used to travel to a new world, but is it what he want when he gets there.
1. Chapter 1

A faint murmuring could be heard in the large chamber, all the light in the room was being drawn into the veil stood on a pedestal in front of which stood a young man with black bird-nest hair and bright emerald green eyes. The man, Harry James Potter knew it would come to this, after he found his mentor Albus Dumbledore's notes on the so called veil of death he had been planning this trip.

With a sad sigh he thought about how this had all came about, the war with Voldemort and his followers. The loss of people who he considered family and friends, and further more the loss of himself to magic. On this day Harry Potter made a vow, once he stepped through the veil, he would no longer be using magic.

This was it; he was walking up the small steps up the pedestal and let out a small chuckle as his hand touched the shrunken trunk in his hoodies pocket thinking back to how he got access to his vaults for the last time …

Harry stood in front of the white marble doors leading to Gringotts, the nervousness he had been feeling temporarily ablated by the awe inspiring magic he could feel coming of the bank. Calmly striding up the steps and past the few guards manning the entrance he found himself in a cavernous expance full of people and goblins scurrying about.

Making his way to the only available teller he ask the short vicious looking goblin "I request an audience with Griphook, honourable goblin"

"And what makes you think that he has time to see you, after all he is very busy and you have no appointment."

"If you would be so kind as to tell him that Harry Potter is here to see him I am sure he will make the time"

"Wait here then wizard, I will see if he is free to give you some of his valuable time" the goblin replied agitated after a few minuets

As harry stood there he began looking around and noticed goblins weight piles of gold and silver, examining precious stones and making deals with other bank customers. So lost in his thoughts he almost missed when Griphook came behind him and ask Harry to follow him.

"You requested to see me Mr Potter" the impatient goblin told harry.

"Yes Griphook, I know I should have come in to sort my accounts out before now but I would like an overview, and I want to visit my vaults."

"Mr Potter, we don't have time to help every wizard who comes in here without an appointment, so what makes you think that I have time to deal with your request, especially when I have other clients today?"

"I need to do this today Griphook; with or without your help I will be going to my vaults. I had hoped we could do this without trouble, but from the attitude I get from you, the goblins will not help me." an angry harry said

"Now see here wizard, how dare you threaten me on goblin ground"

"No you see here, I am doing this today even if I have to bring down every ward on this bank and make my way to my vaults, so do us both a favour and take me down to my family vault".

… and stepped into the event horizon and forever left his world behind.

Harry didn't know what to expect, he was hoping for a vision of Kings Cross again but this couldn't be further from what he found. The room Harry found himself looked like an incredibly large corridor, made out of stone with touches' placed sporadically along the length, the corridor being so long he couldn't see the either end of. Unsure of what to do next he just stood there wondering if this was all just a silly mistake that he was too late to take back.

Without warning a hand reached out and touched Harry's shoulder and spun him around to face a being in a black cloak what floated wispily around the figure. A figure with no skin and a deep voice. "My master welcome to the road, of choice."

"What do you mean master?"

"You Harry Potter are the Master over Death, therefore my master."

"So your what death looks like, creepy. What am I doing here I thought I had to step through the veil and I would be in another world?"

"While it would normally work like that I have interfered with how the veil works. I have come to give you a choice, option one you can stay in your own world and this will never of happened, option two you can travel to the afterlife and be with your parents, even though they want you to have a full life, or option three you can chose what type of world you want to live in and I will show you to the right door."

Harry stood there for what he felt were hours if not days thinking about his options, there were only two really because he would never go back to where he came from. The thoughts of seeing his family again almost won out if not for the fact that want him to lead a full life and most likely die of old age.

"I chose option three."

"A wise choice master, what do you want out of this world?"

"I just have one simple request, a world without the wizarding war, a place where I can find someone to love a place I can be me." Harry said with a faint tremor feeling very vulnerable.

"A good choice master" and with a flash of light Harry found himself in front of a new door one that will take him to the new world waiting for him. With shaking hand Harry opened the door and step through; as he was clearing the threshold he heard Death whisper one last thing into his ear

"How we get what we ask for is not always the way we expect it to happen, but it is always the best way for it to happen Master over Death."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke with a startle as the sun's rays shone through his window and onto his face, casting slight shadows over his features. He had been in this new world for seven days so far and had been busy sorting things out, firstly by making decision that would affect his life in the immediate future and secondly splurging on himself and buying a whole wardrobe of new cloths.

Harry remembered when he first arrived, he appeared in this very room. A large window covered one wall with gun grey metal blinds. The other walls were just plain, the colour an off cream. The large modern looking bed sat in the centre of the wall opposite the window and a door leading to the living area just to the left.

To the right of the bed was a small white table with a clock and lamp. Perched on the edge was an envelope similar to the one that had been waiting for him from death:

_My master, there are things for you to know about your request and the word you now find yourself in. I will start with the easiest, in this world there is no magic or supernatural being of any kind but you. I know of your desire to no longer use magic and feel that this will help._

_Inside the folder with this letter you will find bank cards for you to use, your pin is the year you were born until you change them. Further to this are copies of records for you bank account and details of the company that your family own in this reality. _

_Since your parents died here there has been a board set up that has been making the decisions and have done well for you, I would recommend that you keep them in place and leave alone for the most part, just hold the power to overrule them if you ever feel the need._

_Further to this you have been living in England with your grandmother until she passed away last week, you have lived a very private life with her so no one knows about your life._

_As you are only 17 you will need to finish school and this is where your last surprise is, your mother has an older half-brother who runs a boarding school in America the address is also included in the folder, I recommend that you send him a letter and enrol in the school as I am sure you would like to get to know some family and so would he. His name Charles Xavier._

_Death_

Sighing Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the envelope that had arrived more then twenty four hours ago, without opening it he knew it was off his uncle, he knew that the man was offering condolences he knew if he never wanted to know this man he didn't have to open the letter. The biggest question Harry had to answer was did he want the chance to get to know family or not. Yes or no.

Still the answer eluded him, deciding to carry on ignoring the letter for now he jumped up to go have a shower and breakfast; after all he had a busy day filled with meetings. While he took Deaths advice to heart, Harry still wanted to know more about the company he now owned and what they did.

So far he realised that the company was actually lots of smaller sub companies that operated under Global Endeavours, many were owned outright and were completely controlled by the board but some were only included within the Global Endeavours framework because he owned the majority of shares.

Going back into the bedroom to change Harry once again felt his eyes being drawn to the letter he made up his mind, he was going to stop being a coward and deal with life. He was being given a chance, now only hoping that the piece of paper in this hand was an invitation to engage in contact of some sort Harry started to read the letter that he had been so afraid of.

The view out of his office window was fantastic, the trees gently swaying in the breeze luxurious green grass as far as the eye could see, and the thing that bought a smile to his face despite things weighing heavily on his mind, his children, the mutants he was helping discover that there was still a place for them in the world, that they could still achieve.

The reason for the slightly depressive mood was a letter he had read and reread all morning. Just over ten days ago he sent a letter to his nephew asking to meet up after finding out he still had family out there however unknown it was. Harry was agreeing to meet up with him in less than five days he just had to send a location.

He had managed to keep it a secret up to now that there were members of his family still alive but after he sent the letter in his hand back to Harry that would all change; his X-Men would have to know. The thing in this situation that scared Charles Xavier the most was what Harry would think to him being a mutant. Would he accept him, or as Charles fear the most would he be scared and run, would his last link to family not want anything to do with him and his world heart and faith break just that little bit more.

Would Charles come to think that he had been wrong the whole time and people really would not accept mutants in this world? Only time would tell, in five days he was meeting Harry at the museum where his students where on a field trip. Now all he could do was wait. Wait and worry.

A/N I know this was a little rushed but its been a busy day and haven't had much time to look edit this chapter but though I would put a rough copy up.


	3. Chapter 3

Why oh why did I have to take the plane Harry thought to him-self, even a bloody portkey would be better than this torture. The food was crap, he may as well have been cardboard and it would have probably tasted better anyway, the in-flight movies an absolute pile of cods wallop, he could have done a better job than any of actors.  
Fact the only saving grace was the air hostess that was currently walking back to him, her long blond hair in a Ty ponytail her legs going on for miles in that short skirt she wore and of all her ample breast straining against the top of her uniform. Put all this together and she was the only thing keeping him slightly entertained. It was fun seeing her attempts at flirting with him. And the slight touch's she gave his arms and on one occasion leg.

Harry had no idea why she was coming over his way again but he was sure he would find out when she opened her mouth  
"hey Harry, I know this might be a little to forward for most but I think you can Handle it, this is my last flight today and I was wondering I'd you wanted to come back to my hotel with me?"

With an inward smirk Harry replied "I'm sure something can be arranged, after all it would be a shame to miss out on more of you hospitality."

"Glad we could come to an arrangement; I will meet you at the entrance to the airport in half an hour"

"Will see you there" rethinking his opinion of the flight he had to admit that now it was shaping up to be good.

As soon as they got into their room of the hotel Harry pines Katie to the wall, hands holding her wrist above her head. His full red lips attacking the side of her neck with kisses and little nips, her moans echoing through the room.

moving so he was now holding both of her hands with one of his, the now free hand travelled down the front of her blouse and popping the buttons open one at a time exposing the curves of her breast.

It's been to long Harry told himself, any longer than two weeks was way to long for this type of release, he hadn't gone longer than two weeks since he was fourteen. His mouth moved down from her neck trailing kisses along the way until he was placing small bites on her now breasts, but right now he didn't care how long the wait had been he was going to have fun.

********  
Professor Xavier had been dreading this day, but what was the reason. It could be that he was taking some of his students to the natural history museum today; well to be honest with himself he was more worried about one student inperticular. Yet if he did say that was the reason he would be lying to himself. Today was the day he was meeting Harry potter, his dead sister's son.

Yes that was the reason even if he didn't want to admit it. It was also one white haired lady was sitting at him with a shocked look on her face, while she was not a woman of many words she had sat there speechless for the last five minutes.

"Ororo, are you going to say anything?" Charles asks at her dumbfounded look.

"Charles, I don't know what to say, I thought you didn't have any family left"

"So did I Ororo, so did I. well until I found out that I was adopted into this family earlier this year"  
$$$$$$$

"What do you mean Charles?"

"I finally went through all the documents I revived when my mother died and came across an adoption certificate. It took me a few years to track down anyone from my original family and now I have I don't know if I have done the right thing"

"What could you of done wrong?"

"I got into contact and invited him to come over to New York so we could talk"

"Ok Charles, what's wrong with that, when's he coming?"

"Today Ororo, were meeting at the museum, but that's not what I am worried about. I haven't told him I'm a mutant and you know how much England's despise us. What if he doesn't want anything to do with me?"

"I'm sure it will all work out for you Charles, not everyone in England hate us, and I'm sure the family bond will help".

"I hope you right, I really do"

After Harry left Katie's hotel room the next morning, he took a taxi to where he was staying to get changed for the day ahead. He was meeting his uncle at twelve midday so had about three hours to kill. Unsure of what he should do with this time he settled into his favourite past time as of late, spending money like it was burning a hole in his pocket. With a solution firmly in mind he strode out of the hotel like he owned it, well at least part of it.

His tight dark blue jeans hugging what he would call the world's best arse with every step he took, his cream turtle neck and black leather jacket completing his outfit turned many heads as he walked past them. Now what shop to go to first?

Harry found himself at the double doors leading into the museum a couple of minutes before twelve, 'well this was it' he said to with a frustrated sigh. He was about to meet his uncle, he didn't know what to say to him when he saw him, what he was like would his uncle even like him. This was his last chance to back out, he could turn around and fly back to London and live his life out there being the coward he so wanted to be, or he could use the courage his ancestor Godric was so famed for and take those last few steps into the building.

He had sent all his shopping back to his hotel apart from the new iPhone 5, and of course the portable charger to bring it to life. For the last half an hour he had been sitting in a Starbucks just down the street, trying to a) enjoy a tea that had be butchered and b) figure out how the phone worked by playing with it trying to take his mind of the meeting. But alas he had run out of time, with nervousness Harry took those last few steps and was in the foyer of the museum.

The size of the building was a little daunting but at the same time exciting, making his way to where a sign pointed to the café he decided to try and find the person who may very change his life for the better or worse. Looking around he noticed the only person in a wheel chair in the room without noticing the looks that the teenagers in the room where giving him, because if he did he would have known they were viewing him as a slab of meat.

"Uncle Charles?" Harry asked as he approached the table.

"Is that you Harry?"

"Yeah, how are you? I mean you look great"

"I'm good thank you. How about you, I know you just lost your grandmother are you holding up ok?"

"I'm doing good thanks" Harry said in a tense tone, "But I just want to get way from things if you know what I mean. Speaking of which that's one of the reasons I wanted to meet you"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you run a school here in New York, I was hoping to enrol with you, and you know try to get to know the last of my family that I didn't even know I had."

"Are you sure this is what you want? This school is for the gifted, I'm sure you know what that means?"

"Of course and it won't be a problem on my side."

"Then If that's the case I would be happy to offer you a place, if you want to come down this weekend we can move you into a room and get you ready for classes."

Before Harry could answer there was a ball of flames that he caught out of the corner of his eye and a horrified look overcame his face when he saw the look of glee on one of the face by the person who was bow on fire. Suddenly another of the crowd made ice appear and put the fire out and the world around him seemed to freeze.

Harry felt a power try to enter his mind and make him just like the rest of the people around him, and while the power may not have worked Harry made himself still and look like the other people. He almost couldn't contain his shock when his uncle moved to meet up with some more people who we all now moving towards the exit. What did this mean, how had all these people been frozen and why was his uncle and that group of people able to move?

A/N: Sorry it's a little rushed, just had some problems at home and been busy but wanted to get the next chap up and out and find out what you think


End file.
